


Creating Our Home Abroad (Modern Naruto Fanfiction

by Tmmtaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abroad, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Development, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Remake, School, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmmtaruto/pseuds/Tmmtaruto
Summary: Jade and Ertha move to the country of Konoha as students studying abroad at Konoha University as third-years. They meet many people and learn to live as adults in a new country without the home they've made for themselves in America.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

Sunday 8/23 

Fresh air fills my nose as I hop out of the back of the truck with all our stuff. Looking up, I see the entrance of the apartments that will be my home for the next year. It is comforting and scary all at once. There are two floors of apartments in building three of the Sleepy Willow’s apartment complex. It isn’t anything fancy, the outside flooring and stairs are concrete, and the railings are black painted metal, and the brick is an off white with dark gray accents. We finally made it to Konoha after months of planning this year to study abroad. 

Nervousness floods through my body by creating tenseness in my back and shoulder as I imagine all that could go wrong. While I am internally spiraling in fear, a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and bring me out of my negative trance. “Ertha.” My best friend, Jade, sings, “You aren’t letting nerves get the best of you, right? Come help carry a box or two. We need to get this unpacked as soon as possible so we don’t get charged extra.” Her voice helps calm me down, and I shake my arms to expel the negativity from my body. She stands two inches above me at five-foot-nine inches with an excited grin on her face. Her light blonde hair hangs just above her shoulders as her blue eyes seem to sparkle. 

Today is going to be a good day for both of us, and I won’t let anything ruin that for me. Now that my head is in the right place, I grin like an idiot and run to our stuff and grab two medium-sized boxes and start happily marching to apartment 133 on the first floor. 

Quickly finding the apartment, I set the boxes down and pull out my key to unlock the door. As it opens, there are two doors directly to the right and left, the hall continues to the back of the apartment and opens up to the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The walls are a cream color, the floor is dark hardwood, and as we walk into the open space. While the apartment is pre-furnished, the furniture is tasteful and comfortable. I set the boxes down in the living room and break out into a grin from excitement. 

Feeling more energized from this move than ever, I prance to the front door for another load of boxes. As I reach for the doorknob, I hear Jade talking to a scratchy mid-pitched voice over by the truck. There is a tall blonde with what looks like whiskers on his face offering to carry boxes into the box. I walk up to them with a confused face and ask the stranger, “Who are you?” He glances up at me with the kindest smile I had ever seen on a person. 

Getting a closer look at his face I could see his ocean blue eyes and his beautiful white smile makes him quite the attractive man. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I live upstairs in apartment 234. I saw that you two were moving in, and I thought I could lend a hand.” He scratches the back of his head bashfully with his adorable smile adorning his face. 

I look at Jade with a nod. “I think we could use the help! Thanks!” I jog over to the truck and grab another couple of boxes to haul into the apartment. “My name is Ertha Rink and if she hasn’t introduced herself yet, that’s my friend Jade Willis.” My voice gives out a little from strain as I put on a grin to match his. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Naruto walks up next to me and grabs some boxes. Of course, he doesn’t struggle with the weight like I was. Even Jade is stronger than me. 

“So, you go to Konoha University, right?” Jade asks as we walk towards our apartment. Seeing Jade this excited and friendly was rare and I realized that this was the start of our independent lives. These independent lives would change our futures forever which made me just as excited as Jade was. 

“That’s right! I’m a second-year at the university” Naruto responded while readjusting his hold on the boxes. We stepped through the doorway. Naruto looked around to take in our surroundings. “I’m also a political science major. I want to be the leader of the country one day!” He proclaimed it so proudly and happily that it just made me want to root for him. I wonder if anyone else felt this way? 

“Ertha and I are third-years. I’m a film major and Ertha is a psychology major.” Jade explains. Excitement boils in my stomach as I quickly add-in, “I’m here to study Professor Nara! He is a world-renowned psychologist and I’m so excited to take his new classes!” I start to ramble about this life-changing event that will put me on the path to being a psychiatrist. If I can get on Professor Nara’s radar, it could be what puts me at the top of my potential rivals in my field. 

Jade laughed at my excitement. She put her boxes down in the living room and we all follow her lead and walk back to get the last of the boxes. With genuine curiosity in his voice, Naruto starts to ask us questions about us. “I haven’t seen you guys around at all. Are you from around here at all? Or are you part of the new exchange program?” 

“Regan and I are part of the exchange program. We just flew in from the United States just a few hours ago. The flight was so long.” I drag out the ‘so’ for a couple of seconds to be the drama queen that I am. When we get back out to the truck, there is a spikey in the back, black-haired man standing against a fancy black car. I look at Naruto to see if he recognizes the man, but he’s already running up to him. 

“Sasuke! I didn’t know you were coming to see me today.” His expression makes him look like a puppy who’s master just came home from work. This imagery makes me laugh internally. The man who Naruto called Sasuke, looks our way with a hint of curiosity in his charcoal eyes. Naruto notices and pulls himself together to introduce us. “Sasuke, this is Jade and Ertha. Jade and Ertha, this is Sasuke. He’s my best friend!” He wraps his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders while Sasuke just smiles and shakes his head nonchalantly. “Jade and Ertha just moved here today from America, and I was helping them move into their new apartment.” I wave at Sasuke as Naruto continues to introduce us. Sasuke walks up to us and extends his hand to me. I grasp it firmly and shake it, then he offers the same gesture to Regan who does the same. 

“It’s good to meet you two. I assume you’re here to attend university. I wish you the best of luck. If you don’t mind, I can help you all with moving.” His tone is monotonous and calm as he speaks. I smile at him gratefully. Jade nods and smiles courteously as well. 

“That would be nice. We should be almost finished bringing in the boxes, but we’d love the help setting things up and making sure everything is in working order.” My excitement affects my voice and makes it a higher pitch as I grab another larger box to bring inside. Sasuke comes into the truck behind me to grab another large box. We locked eyes and I let a smile come to my face and just nods. 

We move the rest of our belongings into the apartment in silence. The atmosphere is a little awkward with Sasuke with us now since he seems like a very quiet person. I wanted to speak up and get to know him, but just from looking at him, you can tell how closed off he was to everyone. There was more to him than his emo exterior. It was a contrast to my punk vibe that I loved to give off. Many people such as Jade confused the many depressed vibes people can give off, but they’re very different, but we’re all depressed. That’s what matters to her. Thinking about it makes me want to change from my comfortable moving outfit to my normal punk outfits. All I am wearing from it right now are my leather fingerless gloves. They give me a good grip on the boxes. 

Once all of our belongings were in the apartment, the truck company took the truck. We are now sitting on the floor sorting through our boxes. Luckily, Jade had thought to label all our boxes with their contents. I had already taken my boxes to fill my room to my room and Regan’s personal belongings to her room. Regan decided to take the room on the left and I took the room to the right. The box I had was filled with kitchen supplies such as our pots, pans, silverware, measuring cups, and cooking utensils. All of the lower cabinet doors are open as I fill them with their respective food preparation items. “Jade!” I shout dramatically. “Where do you think I should put the whisk?” As embarrassing as it was to ask Jade where she wants everything, I am not as good as cooking. That’s why it’s better if she decides things like this. The only thing that I’m good at cooking is soup. 

I finish sorting the kitchen pretty soon after and I walk over to where Sasuke was hanging a mirror. My figure was just visible from behind him, but I could see my violet eyes shine brightly, my straight black hair that fell just above my hips, and that Sasuke and I were the same height. I winked at myself in the mirror, putting my right hand behind my head, throwing up a peace sign, and sticking my tongue out a little. Sasuke looked at me bewildered by my behavior and I just laughed, amused by my antics. “What have I gotten myself into...” I hear Sasuke mutter under his breath. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll grow to love me. Jade did.” Jade looks up at me with an annoyed look. 

“Yea, you stole my stick at the playground in kindergarten and it was impossible to get away from you since.” She was smiling and grumbling at the same time, trying to hide her happiness with sarcasm. “It was either love you or be miserable.” I nodded and nudged Sasuke. 

“Better get used to it now. However, to make it easier for you, I’ll order us all some dinner. How does pizza sound?” I look at all three of them individually. After getting nods from all of them, I pull out my phone. “What place around here is good?” Sasuke and Naruto think for a minute before telling me their favorite place. I order a pepperoni for me and Sasuke and a cheese pizza for Naruto and Jade. 

The pizza arrives in less than half an hour and I’m pleasantly surprised. “Normally in America, it takes much longer to get a pizza if you’re not in a tiny town. This is the biggest city in the country, and it got here in like fifteen minutes!” Jade exclaims excitedly. We sit at the table with our new tableware. Naruto immediately digs in, while Sasuke and Jade are calm as they begin eating. I am somewhere in the middle as I excitedly moan at how good the pizza is here. Everyone looks at me and laughs at my reaction. I swallow what’s in my mouth and say, “at least I can appreciate the amazing food that’s in front of me.” I stick my nose up with a grin on my face and Naruto nods. 

“She’s right, the food at this pizza place is amazing,” Naruto exclaims as he swallows his food. Jade gives him a bit of a disgusted look for talking with his mouth full but says nothing. Sasuke just shakes his head and continues eating silently. 

“Thank you guys so much for the help. It would have taken much longer if it were just Ertha and me.” I nod as Jade thanks them. “If you guys need anything, we’ll be happy to help.” 

“I also hope that we can all be friends throughout our time here,” I add happily. 

“I can introduce you to the others on Monday if you like, we can meet in the cafeteria towards the back of campus for lunch!” Naruto offers excitedly. Jade and I nod comfortably. 

“That sounds wonderful! I can’t wait to meet them! If they’re anything like you, I’m sure they’re cool.” I glance over at Sasuke. “Hopefully it’s not a bunch of Sasuke clones though, that might be awkward.” I joke with a laugh. Naruto and Jade join me in laughing, while Sasuke just rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face. 

This year will be fun with friends like these. I’m excited to see what our time will bring for us. The excitement continues to fill my body as we spend the rest of our time this night laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday 8/24

I expected that the blaring of my alarm clock would be what woke me up this morning, not an annoying finger continuously poking my back. I groan and roll away from the pokes, but this does little to stop it.

To stop the poking, I knew I would have to wake up. That was the goal of the poking. "I swear Jade if it is before eight AM, I am going to murder you." My eyes creak open and I stretch my arm up to my headboard. I point my eyes to the clock on my newly assembled nightstand. What awaits me causes me to jump out of bed with a war cry. '7:42.' Jade runs out of my room giggling. "Don't think that you can run away!"

A smile graces my lips as I chase her through the new apartment we now call home. When I reach the dining room, I see that Jade had made us breakfast. I stop in my tracks and roll my eyes. "Well at least if you're going to wake me up absurdly early, you made me breakfast first." I stick my nose up with a big grin. On the table in front of me is crispy bacon, a waffle, and a glass of ice water. Across the table from me is the same meal for breakfast. "I'm still upset though. My first class isn't until ten and I wanted to sleep in a bit more before I get ready." Even though I am complaining, I appreciate that she made me breakfast. "Thank you."

I start to cut my waffle up and the smell of the waffles and bacon. "When is your first class?" I asked as I finally started to eat my food. By the way, that food is divine! I am so jealous of her cooking skills. Though I would be happy to eat her food every day for the rest of my life.

She shrugged her shoulders as she ate her food along with me. "My first class is at nine, but I want to leave right after this so I can get around campus to know where everything I need to know is." I nod in understanding. That was a good idea.

I thought for a minute about whether or not I'd be willing to quickly get ready and join her in the self-tour of campus. Groaning to myself, I look at her and smile. "I can probably get ready pretty quick if you're willing to wait for me. That way you don't have to go alone, and I also get to know the lay of the land before my class too." She mulls it over before nodding.

The smile that touches her lips makes her look excited for today. "I'd like that." Her face looked nearly angelic. I know better than to believe in that smile, as I smile back at her. "We have to leave in fifteen minutes though." There it is, the catch. I nod and begin to scarf down my food as quickly as I can.

Within five minutes, I have finished my breakfast and am browsing through my clothes. I debate whether I should dress comfortably in my punk clothes or opt for something more friendly and approachable. This first day can be the difference between having friends and being a loner this year, but at the same time, I want to be myself and make friends who will love me for me.

With this in mind, I decide to simply tone down my clothing choices. I settle on a black leather skirt and black tights with three-inch platform boots and a purple short-sleeved crop top. For make-up, I wear black lipstick, light winged eyeliner, and light purple eyeshadow. My hair is straight with just a quick brush. I smile at my appearance in the mirror and look at the clock, approving my time-management.

I step out of my room with a sense of pride. The style I have built up after many years of experimentation in high school has led me to a point where I can confidently say that I look amazing with my style. Jade's eyes find mine as she waits for me in the common area. Her outfit is simple with blue skinny jeans, a light green v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of blue running shoes. Her blonde hair falling straight, framing her face that had only light make-up. I smile at her and gesture for her to get up.

"You're looking cute as always." Jade rolls her eyes at my flattery before taking a small jab in response. "Well, you're looking particularly edgy today." I clutch my chest in false pain.

"You wound me, Jade." I laugh while dramatically stumble against the wall. Jade's derisive laugh rang through the air, and she walked past my Oscar-winning dramatics and towards the front door. Sighing, I follow her out the door with a pep in my step.

Once we walk out of the apartment complex, we only have to cross the street to get to campus. "I have a pretty good map of the campus. Do you remember where your classes are?" Jade asks as she pulls a piece of paper out of her backpack. I nod as I reach into my memory for building names and room numbers.

"I have three classes in the Nara Building of Psychology and one in the Hyuga Math building." I start squealing with excitement over my new classes, but not Statistics. I had been procrastinating in taking that class, and now I have no choice in taking it. Jade nods and seems to start thinking.

After taking a second, she starts explaining the best course. "The film building is the closest to us." We start to cross the crosswalk as she continues, "I have a class in the math building too, so we'll head there next. Then I have an elective psychology class too so we'll go there after we go to math and my last class is in the general classes building." She looks at me for my approval of the plan.

"That sounds like a plan to me! What math and psychology class do you have?" I ask with excitement.

She rolls her eyes with disdain. "I have statistics with Professor Kalin at 11:00 in the morning."

My eyes light up. "That's the class that I have!" Jade smiles with me. "I get to annoy you that much more now." My grin shows how excited I was to have a friendly face in a class that I already knew I was going to hate.

"The psychology class is just a general course with a Professor Hyuga." She looked excited about us having the class, but was not hopeful that we would share this class. I gave her a lopsided grin and shook my head. "At least we have one class together."

"And it's a class that we will both need some help studying in too. So now there is a built-in study buddy." She nodded gratefully. Jade is really smart and retains information really well. Her strengths tended to help her more in more essay-based and reading classes. She also has a lot of studying stamina, where I have a crazy low attention span. I have more strengths in test-based and math-based classes.

Jade knows it too as we move towards the film building. "Together, we shall be unstoppable!" I holler way too loudly. This is why Jade is ashamed to be around me sometimes. She loves me, but I am unironically cringy.

We move towards the film building and outside the building, we saw Naruto, Sasuke, and a man I have not seen before. His black hair is tied up in a high man-bun, he had his hands shoved in his pockets, and he has his head back in what looks like a huge yawn. "Hey look! It's Naruto and Sasuke!" I call and point at the group. Naruto's head turns and meets my eyes. His face had a gleeful look that showed his excitement to see us. He waves us over. Sasuke also nods in acknowledgment of our existence. Jade waves for a greeting as we move towards them.

Naruto gives the two of us a hug at the same time and I pat his back. Fortunately, Sasuke does not move to do the same. He does, however, gesture to the stranger once Naruto releases us to introduce him. "This is Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru nods his head politely and waves. "Nara?" I manage to choke out. "Like Shikaku Nara?"

Shikamaru bashfully rubs the back of his head. "That's my dad. He's a pretty popular professor as you already seem to know." I nod enthusiastically. "I'm a psychology major like him, so I'm taking a lot of his classes this semester." He sighs.

"I'm taking two of his classes this semester as well! Maybe we can exchange notes and study together if we share those classes!" I can barely contain my excitement and urge to jump up and down. I held my hand out and he shook it politely. In response to my enthusiasm, Shikamaru nods.

"The more help, the better for these classes. I'm taking Health Psychology at 10, Abnormal Psychology at noon, and Drugs and Alcohol Effects at 2 with my dad. All of them are on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." He listed from memory, impressing me. I glanced at my schedule and smile.

"I'm taking the first two of those classes. We should definitely sit together and set up a study schedule." I suggest hopefully. When he nods, relief spreads through me.

"Sasuke actually has Health Psychology with us as well, so we'll be adding him to our little study group too." Sasuke smiles lopsidedly at Shikamaru's suggestion.

"I'm cool with that," Sasuke accepts with a shrug. Having secured study partners, I grin with a smile that filled my entire face.

"Oh! I haven't even introduced myself yet! I got carried away. My name is Ertha, and this is my best friend and roommate Jade!" Jade perks up from staring at the surrounding buildings. "Hey, it's nice to meet you." She greets. Shikamaru nods his head politely and Jade reciprocates. "We are transfer students from American. We met Naruto and Sasuke yesterday when they helped us unpack."

"They were actually just telling me about that when you two were coming up," Shikamaru explains.

Naruto chimes in to say, "We can show you around if you need. I assume that's why you're out this early. Unless you have a class soon." His smile is sweet, and I nod gratefully.

"My first class is at 9, so it's in a little less than an hour. If you have time, we'd love you to show us where our classes are." Naruto nods in understanding.

"We can make sure you get to class on time. Where to first?" He asks looking between Jade and me. Before we can answer him a new stranger runs up to us almost out of breath.

I turn my head to get a better look at the man, and my eyes behold the most gorgeous human I've ever seen. His kind charcoal eyes are fixed on Sasuke as he extends his hand that holds a lunch bag towards him. "You forgot your breakfast at home. I know that you don't like me bothering you, but you still need to eat." The man is lecturing Sasuke as he takes gulps of air into his lungs. I take the opportunity to get a good look at him. He looks extraordinarily like Sasuke. He is tall, slim but he still looked strong, and his long black hair was tied in a low ponytail. His clothes fit him well. He wore a grey v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans held up by a simple belt, a necklace with three circles, and a black leather cuff around his wrist.

Sasuke huffs and accepts the bag before noticing my gaze on the new person. "Itachi, this is our new friend Ertha and her best friend, Jade. They're transfer students and we are about to show them around. This is my older brother Itachi."

Itachi smiled at us kindly. "It's nice to meet you two! I hate to be rude, but I am about to take a test and I need to make a stop at my friend Kisame's. Maybe I'll see you guys around!" With that, he takes off again in the direction of the dorms.

"So that was your brother?" Jade asks as she watches him leave. Sasuke nods.

"Our parents died when I was in middle school, so Itachi has taken it upon himself to parent me as I finished growing up," he explains seeming indifferent. "He did a good job, but he's a bit smothering as times."

Jade and I nod in understanding. I have a difficult home situation, so at times Jade was like the only family I had. I completely could tell where Sasuke was coming from with his uncertainty. I put my hand on his shoulder and smile somberly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Itachi seems like he really cares about you." Sasuke gives me a smile in return. 

"It's not a big deal anymore. Let's get going with the tour." Sasuke starts moving towards the film building next to us.

After getting a thorough tour of the class buildings and the cafeteria, attending my first class with Shikamaru and Sasuke, and noting all important dates for all the due dates, I am walking with Sasuke to my statistics class. Apparently, he is taking the same statistics class as Jade and me. The math building is close to the psychology building, so it isn't a long walk, and Sasuke and I are one of the first people to show up to the classroom.

The desks are arranged to be three desks in a row, facing another three desks. There are multiple sets of desks like this scattered across the room. Sasuke and I choose a set towards the middle that wouldn't be obstructed by heads when people sat in front of us. I sit on the edge towards the front and Sasuke sits next to me.

As people start to file into the room, I see and flag down Jade as she walks in, followed by an exceedingly tall white-haired man. He is smirking as he talks to an annoyed Jade. Her eyes light up with relief as her eyes meet mine. She takes a seat across from me as the silver-haired man sits next to her at what seems to be her dismay. "So, how were your first classes?" I ask tentatively glancing at the person next to her. 

Jade shrugs, "They were fine. This is Hidan. He decided to attach himself to my hip in our last class. We share three classes in a row." Hidan waves at me with a grin on his face. 

"She just seems like such a fun person to mess with, doesn't she? It's gonna be a fun semester." Hidan laughed heartily and Jade rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath. "What was that?" He asks with mischief in his eyes.

Jade rolls her eyes at him. "Now I have to deal with two of you." She begrudgingly lets out. "She has loved to mess with me since we were in pull-ups." She gestures to me who beams from the compliment.

"She's right, and so are you. Her reactions are," I make the 'ok' gesture with my hands, "priceless." Hidan and I laugh in unison. Jade puts her head down in her arms and Sasuke looks at her sympathetically.

Soon we hear an excited voice that draws our attention. "Sasuke?" The voice cries out happily. Immediately, I see the annoyance in Sasuke's voice. "It is you! That's awesome that we have this class together!" A pink-haired woman appears from around the corner and wraps her arms around Sasuke who tenses. She gracefully takes on the other side of Sasuke and smiles at all of us. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Obviously, I know Sasuke, but I don't recognize any of you, what are your names?" Sakura introduces herself cheerfully and looks at us expectantly.

"My name is Ertha, this is my best friend Jade and her new follower, Hidan." I introduce us all in a witty way and it makes me and Hidan laugh some more and Jade rolls her eyes as she waves at Sakura politely.

Before we can converse anymore, another unfamiliar girl approaches our table. "Hey! Hidan! Thank goodness, a familiar face." The girl huffs and takes a seat next to him. I look at her and she seems to be someone I can get along with. Her hair is two different colors split down the middle, silver, and black. She wears clothes that scream goth. Her shirt is a black fishnet crop top over a white tank top, she has a septum piercing with a hoop, and she wears a black skirt over black pantyhose.

"Hey Sanee, it's good to see you too." Hidan waves in a friendly manner as the girl, Sanee, kisses him on the cheek in greeting.

"Oh? Is this your girlfriend?" I ask curiously.

They look at each other and burst into laughter. "Hell no! This bitch is dating one of my friends. Not to mention we are very incompatible romantically. We're great friends though!" Hidan explains in between his booming fits of laughter.

Sanee nods as she is laughing. "Yeah, I would never even think about this jerk that way." She smacks him on the back. 

"Well, I'm Ertha, that's Jade, Sasuke, and Sakura. It's nice to meet you Sanee!" I smile at her and she smiles back.

We don't get a chance to talk more, because the professor walks into the class and class begins.

Abnormal Psych with Shika was uneventful and I walk into the first class that I have alone Lifespan Development. Nobody was familiar as I walk into the class. I look around to find the best seat. Luckily, I wouldn't have to choose a table since the class was separated into separate desks. I found a seat in the second row so I could see the front without being in the very front. The girl next to me had long purple hair and a pair of stunning white eyes. She didn't seem very talkative and looked very shy. I wasn't sure if I should say hi, but before I could make a decision someone else sat on the other side of me.

This girl walked in with a man who sat next to her. They waved to me in greeting and I waved back. The girl had long golden hair with glimmering gold eyes. She is smiling sweetly as she holds the hand of the man. He has dark spikey blue hair and blue tattoos from his wrists all the way up to his arms and disappears up his short-sleeves. "Hey, my name is Ertha. I don't know anyone in this class, do you want to get to know each other? Maybe study together?" The girl smiles and nods.

"That sounds great! My name is Risan, and this is my partner, Kisame." The girl gestures to the tall man now sitting on the other side of Risan.

He grins and smiles. "Hey! It's nice to meet you." I recognize his name from Sasuke's brother. I don't feel it is relevant enough to mention, but I note the coincidence.

Pretty soon after our introductions, class starts, and we quickly quiet down and listen.


End file.
